skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
July 11, 2006
Nick: What are you looking for? Kayla: My little photo album. Nick: Uh... I've got it. Kayla: Oh. Nick: Yeah, I took it out of your purse. I'm sorry. I just needed to look at those pictures of Stephanie again and of our wedding. Kayla: Are you remembering something? Nick: I'm sorry, Kayla. I'm sorry I keep trying to remember, and I keep making you think I'm remembering things. I'm not. I'm just trying not to forget. You know, I can meet somebody just yesterday and not remember them today. That's happened to me before. I'm trying not to forget Stephanie, that's all. Kayla: Listen, Steve, I don't know how you feel about this, but maybe when Marlena and John come back to town, you might consider seeing her. She's a psychiatrist, and she's in the family. And, ironically, she had a memory-loss situation of her own. It's a long story, but anyway, I think she might be more equipped to help you than I am. Nick: I went to a couple of shrinks at the hospital in Cincy. Nothing helped. But I guess one more won't hurt. Kayla: Good. Nick: You know what's bizarre? The last thing you remember about me is the day I supposedly died. First thing I remember is waking up in that motel room. I don't know how I got there. I don't know where I'm from, who I am -- everything was wiped out. Kayla: Oh, my God. Nick: What? Nick: Kayla, what is it? Kayla: As incredible as this may sound, I think I might know who did this to you. Somebody staged your death and erased your memory. Nick: Who could do a thing like that? Kayla: A man named Stefano DiMera. Nick: Tell me something about this Stefano DiMera. Kayla: The DiMeras were a crime family based in Europe, but they lived here in Salem for many years. Nick: Past tense. What do you mean, they got busted? Kayla: Well, yes and no. Stefano is dead, and Tony, his son, took over for several years, but now he's in prison. Nick: So what were they doing here? This doesn't sound like the kind of place a crime family would want to hang out. Kayla: Well, Stefano had this strange obsession with Marlena and Hope. In fact, he faked both their deaths and erased both their memories. He has a thing about my family -- all the Bradys’. Maybe because you're married to me, maybe that's why this happened to you. Nick: Come on, Kayla. That's no explanation for why this guy would have anything to do with me. Kayla: Well, I don't know who else could have or would have done something like this but Stefano. Maybe he felt that he could just keep us apart forever this way. But look at Hope. She got her memory back. So don't think that this is irreversible. Nick: You've already tried everything you can to help me remember. Haven't you? Kayla: No. I have one more idea. Come with me. Nick: So what are we doing in here? Kayla: Well, so far we're just talking. I was kind of hoping we could change that, if you're interested. Category:2006